eclipsalwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Info dump
This page is designed for dumping large ammounts of information and details on our characters with no proffesional consistency or refinement. This is for when we have information but dont have time to organize it and put it into detail, and so we just write up massive paragraphs of mostly-useless information just to have it available Info dump: Character: Beth Lehtian Info dump: Character: Dyrx Auvydas Info dump: Character: Whatever the hell tina's character is Info dump: Character: Heir of time Info dump: Systems: Roleplaying Info dump: Events: Reckoning Info dump: Events: pre-Reckoning Info dump: Profiles: Dyrxaend Info dump: Profiles: 2BlondieGirl Info dump: Planets: Land of Crystal and Spirit (LOCAS) So this is my idea for my quest; For centuries there was a mystical well in the center of the planet, in The Rift. Or, if you dont recall, the part of the earth where it burrows down to the lava. This well burned with the fires of a thousand suns (not so subtle reference to nuclear power) and was basically a massive superpowerful magical source of energy which not only fueled the creatures on the planet and supplied the crystals which made the planet unique, but was in fact responsible for the radioactive core. However, with the centuries, the magical power faded and withered, sputtering to eventual death. Eventually, the rift shrunk by almost 80%, leaving only a bare crack in the stone with lava beneath it, only as hot as it would normally scientifically be. This is where I come in. Basically, I have to Reignite the Rift somehow. What do you thynk? I know that the denizen is supposed to be responsible... but this is a really good idea I thynk! But in terms of the denizens involvement, I have a few ideas. 1) Possibly the Basilisk Blood could be the fuel required to reignite the Rift. 2) it should be remembered, the Basilisks Stronghold is right on the precipice of the Rift. Maybe this could be relevant? 3) Perhaps the denizen has been draining the magical energy and thats why this is happening? Planet name pool; Aspect word; Spirit Blood (I know that 'blood' is its own aspect, but saying that 'blood' cannot be related to heart is kynda ludicrous) Soul Life (once again, I know life has its own aspect. But it is still related enough, and anyways im using it in a different way.) Crystal (a bit of a stretch, but hey its just a name after all.) Quest/misc. word; Blood (as relating to the Basilisks Blood, to be precise.) Crystal (The planet has... Alot of crystal.) Mountains (if you want to be boring about it...) Cliffs (I thynk im yawning at how boring this is.) Ash (the planets soil is supposed to be mostly derived from volcanic explosions. In fact, same with the rock, its also volcanic. so for that matter...) Volcanoes Storms (I thynk I forgot to mention this on its page, but the planets atmosphere is covered in massive plasmatic supercells, all over the whole damn planet) Venom Plasma Razors (the plants) Needles (once again, the plants.) Light (Bioluminescence.) Info dump: Planets: LOAAF Info dump: Planets: Prospit Info dump: Planets: Derse Info dump: Planets: Skaia Info dump: Organization: Pesterlogs: IC 10:30 -- spiritualEclipse SE began pestering artisticBlonde AB at 22:30 -- 10:52 AB: hei 10:52 SE: Oh, lo. 10:52 -- artisticBlonde AB is now an idle chum! -- 10:52 SE: How art thou? 10:52 AB: im goood 10:52 AB: although 10:52 SE: presumably so good that you need to add an extra o. 10:52 AB: xD 10:53 AB: i didnt even notice that 10:53 SE: heheh 10:53 AB: but ive been having alot of art block lately 10:53 SE: mm? 10:53 SE: I styll dont get that. 10:54 AB: its basically writers block but for artists 10:54 SE: Lyke writers block is one thing because you might know what to write about just not how to write it 10:54 SE: but how do you 10:54 SE: not know what to draw? 10:54 SE: I mean there are just 10:54 SE: so many things 10:54 SE: to draw 10:54 SE: maybe if you just draw lyke fyve things per dae. 06:08 -- spiritualEclipse SE began pestering artisticBlonde AB at 18:08 -- 06:08 SE: Hey 06:08 AB: hei 06:09 SE: Hmm. 06:10 AB: ? 06:10 SE: how are ya? 06:10 AB: good 06:10 SE: Good, good. Watcha been doin? 06:11 AB: iv e been learning more about this gamme sburb 06:11 AB: game* 06:11 SE: Hmm? 06:13 AB: i told you about it before when i found a guide for it 06:13 SE: hmm 06:13 SE: yeah I guess I have just had alot on my mynd recently 06:13 SE: thats all 06:13 SE: So uh, what about it? 06:14 AB: well it seems really interesting 06:14 AB: maybe we could play it 06:15 SE: ... what about it is interesting? 06:17 AB: well for one the guide was started before the game was released 06:17 SE: lyke how long before the game was released? 06:18 AB: like before they started production of it 06:18 SE: ... 06:18 SE: Wyrd. 06:18 AB: yeah 06:19 SE: .... 06:19 SE: ok. 06:19 SE: Wyl whats it sae about the game? 06:19 AB: and the wya it talks about it its like its affecting real life so its probably really realistic aand/or very uhhh whats the word 06:19 AB: way* and* 06:20 SE: 'affecting reality'. 06:20 SE: Somehow, I dont thynk the technology for that exists yet. 06:20 SE: Why do I get a feeling the thing was just a joke? 06:20 SE: here, why dont you just send me a lynk to it 06:20 AB: i know but i think its just them saying that its like real life 06:20 AB: k one sec let me find it 06:22 SE: k 06:24 AB: here it is http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002149 06:25 SE: .... if the game hasnt been released yet, how could we have already installed it? 06:25 SE: and so I guess the game is about an apocalypse or something? 06:25 SE: its kynda hard to tell how seriously to take this. 06:26 SE: Howevyr, I get a very good feeling about thys game. I cant really explaen it, but I definitely thynk we should get it. 06:26 AB: yeah 06:26 SE: This is just wyrd. I dont normally feel thys strongly about things, but I just have an extreme urge right now to track down where its being produced and get one. 06:27 AB: maybe this 'guide' is like an advertisement for it? 06:27 SE: yeah thats sorta what I was thynking 06:27 SE: I was thynking its lyke an in-universe introduction? 06:27 AB: yeah maybe 06:28 SE: hmm 06:28 SE: wyl when is it coming out 06:28 SE: and uh whats it about 06:29 AB: im not sure this guide had the most info about it but even that has very little 06:29 AB: let me check 06:30 SE: was it just announced or something 06:30 AB: oh its in a few months 06:30 AB: ugg 06:31 SE: hmm 06:31 SE: I get a distinct urgency 06:31 SE: I dont thynk we have that long to get it. 06:31 SE: I dont know why but I just have this FEELING you know? 06:31 AB: really? 06:31 SE: its lyke, deep wythin myself. I just have this voice telling me 06:31 SE: You must get this game. Immediately. 06:31 AB: yeah 06:31 SE: You cant wait. its really urgent. 06:31 SE: No. 06:32 SE: You dont get it. 06:32 SE: Ack this is wyrd 06:32 SE: I dont even know how to explaen it... 06:32 AB: huh, 06:32 SE: We need to get thys game. As soon as possible. We cant wait till it comes out 06:32 SE: just... Trust me. 06:34 AB: k 06:36 SE: hmm 06:36 SE: Im going to go try to fynd out where it is. 06:36 SE: So, uh, brb. 06:36 AB: k 06:47 -- artisticBlonde AB is now an idle chum! -- 06:49 SE: Ok, im back. I guess its not really being made anywhere near here. So... I guess im going to have to improvise. The nearest place that its being made is all the way up in the carribean... 06:49 -- artisticBlonde AB is now an idle chum! -- 06:50 AB: hey srry i had 2 do the dishes 06:50 SE: oh. 06:51 SE: Heh. 06:51 AB: wait the carribean?! wow 06:51 SE: wyl its the closest to me. 06:51 SE: Dont worry, there are some alot closer to you. 06:51 AB: oh 06:51 SE: In fact, there is one... Very close to you. 06:52 SE: They just arent making them in south america is all. 06:52 SE: Which isnt altogether very surprising. 06:52 AB: yeah i guess your right 06:52 SE: yea 06:52 SE: but anyways 06:53 SE: But... Honestly it might be easier for you to get it. 06:53 SE: there is, in fact, one right in your very state. 06:55 AB: but how can i get it if it hasent been realesed yet 06:55 SE: we wyl get to that later. 06:56 SE: But fyrst, the factory is at.... 24026 142nd ave SE. 06:56 AB: wow 06:56 SE: what? 06:57 AB: thats like down the street from me 06:57 SE: ... 06:57 SE: somehow I dont thynk that is a coincidence. 06:58 AB: thats just weird 06:58 SE: ok. Wyl your not going to lyke what im going to propose. 06:58 AB: ? 06:58 SE: im actually kynda nervous to even sae this? 06:59 AB: what? ... 06:59 SE: hmm... On second thought, I wyll pass. 06:59 AB: ... o k? 06:59 SE: I'll just hitch a ride up to Haiti. 07:01 SE: hey wait 07:01 SE: Didnt you sae you knew somebody in haiti one time...? 07:01 AB: yeah 07:01 SE: ... Im starting to get uneasy. 07:02 SE: Doesnt that feel just a bit, I dont know... Over-coincidental? 07:02 AB: i guess, it is a bit weird 07:03 SE: There are only THREE factories in the world! one is right down the street from wherever you live, and one is in haiti- where coincidentally you have a friend! 07:03 AB: oh maybe i can get my friend tina 2 play with us as well 07:04 SE: hmm 07:04 SE: Sure. 07:04 SE: You go ahead and do that 07:04 SE: hmm 07:04 SE: How am I going to get to haiti, anyways... 07:05 AB: idk but when i visit my family in minnesota we always fly 07:06 SE: you thynk im going to be able to fly 07:06 SE: from patagonia 07:06 SE: to haiti. 07:06 SE: no way in hell. 07:07 AB: im really bad at geography 07:07 SE: ok 07:07 SE: let me 07:07 SE: explain. 07:07 SE: I live in the southernmost forest known to man. 07:08 AB: ok 07:08 SE: Far, far south. Near antarctica, actually! 07:08 SE: Haiti is in the northern hemisphere. 07:08 SE: So that would be halfway around the world. 07:08 SE: And more importantly 07:08 AB: oh 07:08 SE: there. is. nobody. down. here. 07:08 AB: oh 07:08 SE: Seriously. There is lyke a population density of less than one per square mile. 07:08 SE: its lyke the himalayas. 07:09 AB: umm... 07:09 SE: what? 07:10 AB: im just kinda amazed at that\ 07:11 AB: stupid slash key 07:11 SE: oh. 07:11 SE: Yeah. I lyve a wyrd life. 07:12 SE: oh, also I cant even talk to anybody down here. 07:12 SE: They dont really speak english. 07:12 AB: really?! 07:12 SE: yeah. 07:13 SE: They all speak spanish. 07:13 AB: wow 07:13 SE: yeah. 07:14 SE: So yeah, your sorta the only person I have to talk to. 07:17 AB: wow, so you dont know spanish? 07:17 SE: nope. 07:17 SE: It really would have been easier learning it. 07:17 SE: But I really dont lyke spanish. 07:18 SE: I dont even remember the last tyme I said something out loud. 07:18 AB: i dont either and even after being forced 2 take a spanish class i still dont know it 07:18 SE: There, i just saed something. 07:18 AB: wow 07:18 AB: thats crazy 07:18 SE: for lyke the fyrst tyme in lyke a month. 07:19 SE: ah, whatevyr. 07:19 SE: So I guess I should try to fynd my way to haiti. 07:19 AB: yeha 07:19 AB: yeah* 07:20 SE: I guess I could always just go take a boat... Thats a bit too conspicous though. 07:20 SE: I thynk I wyll jsut stow away. 07:20 SE: but I would prefer not to go quite yet... 07:20 AB: ... 07:20 SE: wha- oh right you styll dont know. 07:20 AB: ? 07:21 SE: yeah, I dont really wat to tell you. Im styll kynda worried youll judge me. 07:28 AB: ...? 07:28 AB: ok you dont have 2 tell me than 07:28 SE: yeah. 07:28 SE: Wyl anyways 07:29 SE: yeah, im just gonna stow away all the way up to haiti. 07:29 SE: Dont worry bout it. 07:29 AB: o k... 07:30 SE: I dont understand 07:30 SE: what is so confusing 07:30 AB: nothing 07:31 SE: im just sneaking onto a boat. Seems simple enough. 07:31 AB: its not confusing its worriing worrying wor- STUPID WORD!!! 07:32 SE: eh, dont worry about me. I do thys sorta thing all the tyme. 07:32 SE: Actually, probably way more than I should. 07:32 AB: ... 07:34 SE: what? 07:36 AB: nvm 07:36 SE: hmm 07:36 SE: Yeah, I should probably just go. 07:36 AB: ok 07:37 -- spiritualEclipse SE ceased pestering artisticBlonde AB at 19:37 -- sep 12 2014 08:07 -- spiritualEclipse SE began pestering artisticBlonde AB at 20:07 -- 08:07 SE: Oh! 08:07 SE: hey 08:07 SE: your there 08:07 AB: hei 08:08 SE: Just crossed the border into Venezuela 08:08 SE: I wyl be in Haiti in no time 08:08 AB: oh cool 08:08 SE: its surprisingly easy to fool the border guards 08:08 AB: ... 08:08 SE: I mean, they were trained by the military, right? 08:08 SE: yeesh. Just put a bit of fake blood down and they all go insane 08:09 AB: umm... 08:09 AB: wow 08:09 SE: JK, they never got a hint of my presence. 08:09 SE: fake blood? so sloppy. 08:09 SE: way too easy to trace and track down. 08:09 AB: ... 08:09 SE: I just snuck across between patrols 08:09 SE: anyways yeah 08:11 SE: so 08:11 SE: uh 08:11 SE: how are you 08:11 AB: good 08:12 SE: hmm 08:12 SE: nnow I just need to figure out how to hitch a boat to haiti 08:12 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:13 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:13 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:15 AB: WERE MAKING CHRISTMAS LIGHTS 08:16 SE: ... what? 08:16 AB: ... 08:16 SE: I AM SO CONFUSED! 08:16 AB: srry i just had 2 say it the main reason i kept putting ...'s after you did was cause our font is xmas colored 08:17 AB: and bright 2 so it looks like xmas lights 08:17 SE: ... oh I get ti. Because of our text colors. 08:17 SE: right 08:17 SE: ook 08:17 AB: xD 08:17 SE: anyways, I must sae your taking this well. Im pretty relieved. 08:18 -- artisticBlonde's AB'S computer crashed -- 08:20 -- 2blondieGirl 2G began pestering spiritualEclipse SE at 20:20 -- 08:20 2G: hey srry 08:20 2G: my internet crashed 08:20 SE: um 08:20 SE: you do know your 'pesterClient137' right? 08:20 2G: ' 08:20 2G: ? 08:21 SE: your name 08:21 SE: is pesterClient137 08:21 2G: to me it says 2BlondieGirl 08:21 SE: not to me! 08:21 2G: weir 08:21 2G: wird 08:21 2G: wrid 08:22 2G: weird 08:22 SE: wyrd? 08:22 2G: i make a lot of typos 08:22 2G: xD 08:22 SE: I make more. although most are on purpose so dont really count. 08:22 SE: anyways 08:22 SE: Um 08:22 SE: where were we? 08:23 2G: but its not letting me use ab and its done thsi before so i already had a second acount made so that i cna still chat when i do this 08:23 2G: when it does this 08:23 2G: idk 08:24 SE: oh right 08:24 SE: I was just saying that I am rather relieved how well you are taking this 08:24 2G: ... yeah... 08:25 SE: Do you know i have been spending the last lyke year in tension about what you would thynk? 08:26 SE: man 08:26 SE: heh 08:26 SE: wyl whatevyr 08:27 SE: so 08:27 2G: oh hey i went to that factory you told is near me 08:28 SE: oh 08:28 SE: and? 08:28 2G: well 08:28 2G: its weirds 08:28 2G: weird* 08:29 2G: cause i could only go into one room once i got there 08:29 2G: but that one room was kinda weird 08:29 -- 2blondieGirl's 2G'S computer crashed -- 08:07 SE: Oh! 08:07 SE: hey 08:07 SE: your there 08:07 AB: hei 08:08 SE: Just crossed the border into Venezuela 08:08 SE: I wyl be in Haiti in no time 08:08 AB: oh cool 08:08 SE: its surprisingly easy to fool the border guards 08:08 AB: ... 08:08 SE: I mean, they were trained by the military, right? 08:08 SE: yeesh. Just put a bit of fake blood down and they all go insane 08:09 AB: umm... 08:09 AB: wow 08:09 SE: JK, they never got a hint of my presence. 08:09 SE: fake blood? so sloppy. 08:09 SE: way too easy to trace and track down. 08:09 AB: ... 08:09 SE: I just snuck across between patrols 08:09 SE: anyways yeah 08:10 SE: so 08:11 SE: uh 08:11 SE: how are you 08:11 AB: good 08:12 SE: hmm 08:12 SE: nnow I just need to figure out how to hitch a boat to haiti 08:12 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:13 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:13 SE: ... 08:13 AB: ... 08:15 AB: WERE MAKING CHRISTMAS LIGHTS 08:16 SE: ... what? 08:16 AB: ... 08:16 SE: I AM SO CONFUSED! 08:16 AB: srry i just had 2 say it the main reason i kept putting ...'s after you did was cause our font is xmas colored 08:17 AB: and bright 2 so it looks like xmas lights 08:17 SE: ... oh I get ti. Because of our text colors. 08:17 SE: right 08:17 SE: ook 08:17 AB: xD 08:17 SE: anyways, I must sae your taking this well. Im pretty relieved. 08:21 -- artisticBlonde AB changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 08:34 -- spiritualEclipse SE ceased pestering artisticBlonde AB at 20:34 -- Info dump: Organization: Pesterlogs: OOC